


Five times Bilbo took Bofur’s hat, and one Bofur gave it to Bilbo instead

by sra_danvers



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 5 + 1, Art, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Anon's <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3138.html?thread=4266818">prompt:</a></p><p>During sex, Bofur has always had two constants: being a gentle, considerate lover, and never taking off his hat. In an attempt to jazz it up one night, Bilbo snatches Bofur's hat and puts it on his own head. Bofur is overcome and takes his lover roughly. Bilbo is both surprised and extremely satisfied with the result of his experiment. </p><p>Bonus points for Bilbo pulling on the braids he can finally see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Bilbo took Bofur’s hat, and one Bofur gave it to Bilbo instead

**Author's Note:**

> That’s my first fic in English. It’s not my mother language, sorry for the bad use of it…

**1**

The first time I took Bofur’s hat it was the first night we touched.

In the darkness of Beorn’s house, I was trying to be quiet as the rest of the company surrounded us. His fingers were lost in my hair. My own hands were on his body, discovering each patch of skin, every scar and angle, from his delicious lips to his hairless toes.

Soon I was too excited. Bofur, on the other hand, was still gently stroking my head, and he was showing no more rush than his fast breathing. And of course, also the fine hardness pressed against my soft tummy.

That was when I took his hat. I also wanted to learn by touch every hair of his head, even if I’d had to undo his funny braids. But sadly, Bofur didn’t let me do it. He claimed his hat faster than his brother would gobble up a sausage.

I paid little attention to that fact, because just then my lover decided to get to work on my body. Oh, his smooth hands, the sweet caress of his facial hair over my sensitive skin…

What difference could a hat make in that situation?

 

**2**

The second time it happened, it was an accident.

Our cots were one, and not for the first night. But nobody said a word, as we were not the only ones who looked for a warm companion for the night. Fíli and Kíli, for example, shared their sheets every night, even when one of them was on watch duty.

I was trying to be silent, though it was hard for Bofur was pleasuring me with his craftsman's skilful hands and with sweet nonsensical words whispered in my ear. I knew Bofur still didn’t want for the rest to know about us, so I put up with that sweet torture, until my body could stand no more and I came in his hands. I stopped my cry of pleasure by biting hard on the earflaps of his hat. I shivered so much that his hat ended hanging from my teeth. I took advantage of that fact, kissing and patting his hair in thanks. Soon that tedious hat I hated and loved so much was again hiding his head from me.

But now I was too busy with other parts of his body…

 

**3**

The next time I ended up with his hat in my hands while he was pleasuring me, I was invisible. And between my lover and I there were solid bars of metal. But that was not a problem for his delicious mouth and his clever tongue. He worked me hard and intensely, with that touch of warm kindness that was typical of my dwarf.

I had to catch hold of something that was not the cold elvish bars, so I reached for him and grabbed his hat lost in the pleasure of my orgasm.

When I came to my senses I found Bofur kneeling on the floor of his prison, looking debauched and dissolute with his hands inside his pants and his head unusually exposed.

“My hat, Bilbo?” he asked me, a merely gasped whisper.

I put it on his head with unsteady hands, reaching through the metal bars. I don’t know if it was my touch or the damned hat, but the moment I did it he reached the peak himself.

From this day I had a new worry, as if I did not have enough already …

 

**4**

Then we were at Lake-Town, with a room only for the both of us.

We bathed, we ate and then… at last, a moment only for ourselves. The first thing I did was to take off his hat. He remained still, waiting for my next move. Then I undid his braids, the ones I braided for him in front of all the company after we were out of Mirkwood. I let my fingers enjoy the touch of his hair, loose and unleashed for me. I kissed it too, from the crown down to the ends of his hairs. Next I worshipped his sweet mouth, his tender neck, his hairy chest… and his delicious length. Not the first time I had tasted it, but it was the first time I could hear his delectable moans and sounds of pleasure. They told me how much my lover was enjoying my performance, and how close he was to losing himself in it. But then he stopped me. When he went to pick up something from his discarded clothes, I knew he wanted to make me his, utterly his. And I almost screamed in happiness and love.

It was not until it had me prepared and ready for him, on all fours on the bed, that I looked back and realized that his head had been covered again.

Of course, at that moment my only concern was if that huge hardness it was going to fit in my poor little virgin hole.

In the end, it happened that yes, it fit. And he did it so fine and deliciously.

 

**5**

In Erebor, after the great battle, the last thing I thought about was my husband’s hat. For he was my husband now.

We all had so much work to do. Bofur worked with Bifur and Nori rebuilding the Royal chambers. There were also Fíli and Kíli, though they were more of a nuisance than a real help. Bombur worked in the kitchens, where sometimes I lent him a hand. But I used to spend the majority of the day with Ori and Balin, in the library.

At night, in our rooms, the time was ours. One night, I was riding him when I remembered my thoughts about Bofur, his hat, and sex. The matter was that I was jealous, so jealous. Because the only time he refused to remove that blasted hat was every time we made love. And that made me think that he was remembering someone else. I knew he’d had that hat for many years, but I was so insecure about his love for me…

Suddenly I was angry. I wanted to be the only focus of Bofur’s attention. In that moment he was so concentrated feeling me, grabbing my hips with care and staring at my wobbly shaft. I took advantage of his focused state and stole his hat.

I might have thrown the thing far away, but I didn’t do it. Quite the opposite, I put it in my own head.

His panting came to a halt. He was wide-eyed and open-mouthed. I wanted to run for my life, or at least to go look for my ring and disappear. He didn’t allow me to move. So, without leaving my body, he rolled over on the bed and lay on me. His eyes were not wide anymore. They were two dark lines, staring at me with unfamiliar lust and want. My sweet Bofur transformed his kind smile into a very hungry face.

I was about to take the hat off me when he caught my hands with force and stilled them over my head. I felt him shaking inside me. He smiled, and it was a voracious smile. Then he bit me. My considerate lover bit my tender neck! And how I enjoyed it… A deep moan gave me away, and he let out a mean laugh. That’s when he proceeded to pound me into the mattress. Hard and rough, in a way he had never done to me. Oh, his face was so enthralled that I couldn’t take my eyes off him. But he was pleasuring me so intensely that I closed my eyes for a moment, loudly moaning my delight. When I looked at him a second later he was again my tender Bofur, worrying about my wellbeing. And I was not going to allow it. I took his plaits, one in each hand, and stretched them towards me.

His face was again the picture of lust. I moaned loudly. And let him pound me into the mattress a little more, so happy with his hat on my head. Now both the hat and I were his.

 

**+1**

On the following day I did not see Bofur, but I spent the whole day thinking about him and the previous night. I was eager for another round of rough passion.

Ori wanted to give me a pair of mittens he had made for me. Once in his rooms Nori arrived with Bifur and Bofur. One look at the eyes of my husband and we both burst out in lustful flames. Unfortunately, it became impossible for us to escape, because just then Bombur arrived with his lovely wife. Both of them were carrying enormous food trays.

No words were said, the communal dinners were common enough among us. Soon Balin and Dwalin appeared not even knocking on the door. The old dwarf was Ori’s scholar master and his well-built brother… well, these days when Dwalin was not with Thorin he was close to Ori.

Through the evening meal Bofur’s left hand was caressing my thigh, rougher than he used to do it. I dropped my jar twice, startled by his nearness to my groin.

All hunger sated, Ori served all kind of beverages to quench our thirst. We ended up reclined over large cushions, suspiciously all Dwalin-size. After some jokes and songs, Balin, Bombur and his wife said their goodnights and they left. It was not until Nori left too that Dwalin moved closer to Ori and surrounded him with his strong arms, the same way Bofur’s arms were clutching me. I sent a warm smile to Bifur, thinking that, thanks to his and Bombur’s approval, my position in the family was easier than Dwalin with Nori and Dori. I was sure that if Dori happened to be that night with them, Dwalin wouldn’t dare to touch a hair on Ori’s head.

I was drowsy thanks to their lingering humming. Then I felt something covering me. My eyes were closed, but I knew its touch and smell. Bofur had placed his hat on my head. My cheeks got hot and red in mere seconds. My groin experienced an abrupt change too.

The room was suddenly quiet. I only heard Bofur’s fast breathing behind me. And then some rough words in khuzdûl that I still didn’t know, though I was trying to learn. Bifur got up laughing and winked to his cousin before he left Ori’s rooms. Dwaling laughed too, only an abrupt guffaw, for soon his mouth was engaged with Ori’s. We took advantage of their playful mood and escaped without making our farewells.

My husband grabbed my hand and pulled me fast through the long catwalks til we reached our own rooms. My smile was cunning. His hat was still on my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission Art by [LadyNorthstar](http://ladynorthstar.deviantart.com/)


End file.
